Till I die
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Otros brillan y él sigue quedándose estancado en el mismo lugar, sin poder avanzar. /—Tienes un sueño que perseguir ¿cierto, Yamazaki-kun? /Así es el corazón de Sousuke en este momento; como si las ramas y hojas de su propio árbol fueran acariciadas y bendecidas por una brisa estimulante, llenándolo nuevamente de entereza y esperanza. [•Sousuke-centric•Leve SouMako•]


**Título:** Till I die _(Hasta que muera)_

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Free! ISC &amp; ES es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones:** Sousuke-centric || Leve SouMako Implícito || La imagen de portada no me pertenece, yo solo la edite y le agregue las letras del nombre del fic. Crédito a su respectivo autor. Si saben quien es por favor hacérmelo saber para darle los créditos que merece(:

**Extensión:** 2513 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta || Basado en el capitulo 8 de Eternal Summer.

**Notas: **Pues no tengo mucho que decir. Soy toda una RinHaru empedernida, lo saben de sobra, pero quería cambiar de aires así que este mi primer SouMako (?) :v , no es como tal, pero lo menciono implícitamente. A pesar de que Rin es mi personaje favorito, Sousuke no se queda atrás, mi muchachon de la sonrisa de mil soles me tocó las fibras de mi corazón, así que...*JER WI GO* (?)

**|| AVISO || **_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

.

.

_**T**ill I die_

.

.

**I.**

**.**

—No dobles demasiado las rodillas al saltar

.

_—__¡Hai! (*)_

_._

El chapoteo que hace Nitori al sumergirse a la piscina, por onceava vez, apenas y roza el calzado de Sousuke. Esas curiosas sandalias de hule con antiderrapante en las suelas. Su impávida expresión es la de siempre pero el centello de sus ojos oculta más que solo seriedad. Nitori ha progresado y eso le aliviada de alguna manera. Ya no salpica tanto en su entrada por lo que también ha dejado de hacerlo cuando levantan el torso al sacar la boca para respirar, haciendo que su rapidez sea mucha más aparente y efectiva.

.

Y mientras lo ve le es imprescindible rememorar todo lo que quiso y lo que tuvo alguna vez, del mismo modo que lo perdió con la misma rapidez. Ver a Nitori jadear junto a la fuerza brava de querer mejorar le hace recordarse a él mismo; y cae en la penumbra nuevamente. Sus ojos se aíslan de lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento y lo encaminan a sus propios lamentos, en un interminable camino de desgracias, una detrás de la otra. Se ve a sí mismo siendo arrogante, petulante, poderoso y audaz; y luego ve a Nitori, con unas ansias de comerse al mundo de un solo bocado tal cual fuera él en esos años de antaño.

.

_—"__Pero…"_

_._

Pero él no va a perderse en el camino. Que compartan el mismo sueño, y quizá la misma admiración hacia Rin, e irónicamente el mismo impulso de querer ser los mejores, no los hace iguales. Aiichirou no es soberbio; sus ojos tan puros y cristalinos como el zafiro reflejan un alma solidaria y llena de amabilidad, quizá carente de un poco de valor, pero es diferente a él.

.

—¡Terminé, Yamazaki-senpai! —es la efusividad del de cabellos plata, junto a la sonrisa satisfactoria de haberse sentido bien consigo mismo, la que hace que Sousuke se oscurezca más. Otros brillan, y él sigue quedándose estancado en el mismo lugar, sin poder avanzar. Cierra los ojos; Nitori no debe ser víctima de sus errores. No esa noche en la que él mismo se ha ofrecido a ayudarle.

.

Son un poco más de las siete de la noche, ambos lo saben al mirar, de manera sincronizada, al reloj empotrado en una de las paredes del gimnasio.

.

—Dúchate y ve a la cama —pronuncia con severidad el de ojos turquesa mientras el de ojos azules lo mira confundido—. ¿Qué?

.

—C-Creí que seguiríamos entrenando —Sousuke entrecierra los ojos ante un cosquilleo en su hombro. Como si este mismo reaccionara a hacerle recordar aquellos días en los que él prefería extenderse entrenando bajo su propio régimen estricto y solitario hasta desvanecer, hasta sentir cada uno de sus músculos adolorido pedir atención, porque tenía la idea errónea de que si se sobre esforzaba más podría ser el mejor y nadie podría detenerlo. Que equivocado estaba—. ¿Yamazaki-sen…-?

.

—Solo un set más, luego de eso te largarás a los dormitorios ¿quedó claro? —luego del chillón _"hai"_ Sousuke se apartó un poco de los bordes de la piscina. Más que un regaño para el menor, se imaginaba a sí mismo. Si tan solo alguien hubiese estado ahí para detenerlo, si tan solo aquellas miles de noches de sobre exigido entrenamiento, en su lugar, se hubiese ido a la cama temprano como el resto y comenzar un nuevo día con una esplendorosa actitud. Si tan solo su hombro no hubiese pagado por su terquedad—. Oye

.

—¿Si? —preguntó el _Kohai_ _(*)_ aún terminando de colocarse los googles correctamente para iniciar su ultimo set.

.

—Saldré a tomar aire un rato —anuncia con esa desganada actitud casual mientras camina hacia fuera del recinto.

.

Ya no hay nadie en la piscina aparte de ellos dos, o eso es lo que piensa.

.

…

.

**II.**

.

Algo agita a su pecho, una sensación de hinchazón en su pecho producto de sentir un entusiasmo extraño, como la vez en que todos descubrieron a Rei -en una de las tantas noches de ausencia- junto a Rin en medio de una práctica que él mismo se había impuesto, todo para mejorar y sentirse apto para nadar junto a ellos. La manera en que Nitori frunce el ceño y lanza bocanadas poderosas, junto al brío de sus ojos, le ha hecho a Makoto estremecer. Tanto que se ha olvidado que haberse infiltrado en la academia Samezuka implicará un castigo severo mañana por la mañana seguramente.

.

—Las visitas de otro colegio al nuestro están prohibidas sin autorización —el de cabellos verdosos se estremece, obligándose a apartar la vista de la piscina de Samezuka desde los jardines donde se encuentra, percatándose de la presencia del miembro, hasta ahora, mas atemorizante de Samezuka.

.

—Yamazaki-kun —la mirada del de cabellos castaño oscuro no cede. Es impávida como siempre—. _Gomen (*)_, yo solo…

.

—¿Nanase te envió? —Makoto engrandece los ojos, incrédulo.

.

—¿Haru? —los ojos de Sousuke no muestran alteración primeramente, pero al analizar mejor al chico que tiene en frente puede percibir que no miente. Sus ojos son similares a los de Nitori, solo que estos son de un hermoso verde brilloso. De esos a los que le queda la descripción perfecta: _"los ojos son el reflejo del alma";_ al parecer el alma del de Iwatobi parecía aún más pura que la de Nitori. Como un pedazo de bosque, de esos que el hombre no ha logrado pisar ni explorar jamás. _Personas así ¿Cómo son capaces de sobresalir_? , se pregunta. Makoto se sobresalta un poco ante la mirada pesada de quien fuera amigo de Rin—. ¿Sucede algo?

.

_Si, suceden muchas cosas_, piensa el Yamazaki. Sus ojos direccionan a la piscina nuevamente, donde Nitori está por finalizar el set de cuatrocientos metros que le ha marcado mientras ha salido a _"encontrarse"_ con aquél visitante inesperado. Bufa de manera cansina antes de meter las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de algodón.

.

—Espera aquí —pide con su habitual tono de voz pero Makoto ha distinguido algo más que solo rudeza en ella.

.

Fragilidad.

.

…

.

**III.**

**.**

Por esta única noche Sousuke se encuentra agradecido de que Rin no esté en los dormitorios. La nota ridículamente corta: _"iré a visitar a mi madre y a Gou", _que le dejo sobre su cama le ha bastado para suspirar aliviado ya que de otro modo no demoraría en darse cuenta de que no habría regresado al dormitorio y estaría como una madre alterada buscándolo por todo el plantel. Soltó una risa irónica ante ese pensamiento, risa que no pasó desapercibida por Makoto quien compartía el escalón –del gimnasio- junto a él. Nitori, tan pronto terminó su práctica, agradeció con profundo sentimiento a su senpai para retirarse e irse a dormir.

.

La noche es un poco fría, pero nada que las casacas respectivas de sus colegios no puedan menguar. No hay nadie más, aparte de ellos dos, sentados uno al lado del otro, además del silencio que parece perpetuo junto al aire frío que cobra vida y les remueve los cabellos. Esa carencia de palabras o el impulso a querer iniciar una conversación envuelve el ambiente en algo más íntimo y delicado. Makoto lo mira de reojo, sabe que es él mismo quién debe de dar una explicación sobre su presencia ahí, sin olvidar mencionar dar un agradecimiento –a Sousuke- por no haberlo delatado con alguno de los prefectos.

.

Lidiar con un silencio así debería ser similar a los escasos monosílabos recibidos por Haru. Pero Sousuke no es él; es una persona completamente diferente, con una actitud y personalidad titánica, de esas con las que nunca se ha topado.

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar aquí? —el Tachibana le rehúye la mirada un poco avergonzado. Ni él mismo sabe la respuesta. El silencio reina y Sousuke parece impacientarse—. Tsk, si Nanase no te envió, no entiendo lo que…

.

—¿Por qué crees que Haru me enviaría? —el de ojos aguamarina duda al principio.

.

—¿Quién más sino él? —replica Sousuke con rudeza. _Es lo más lógico,_ piensa. Con el único que ha tenido un encuentro cercano para nada amigable, de esos que son entrañables como en el jardín de infantes, es con Nanase, y hasta donde su conocimiento llega –y por lo que ha visto- , Tachibana Makoto –nombre que a Rin se le ha escapado un par de veces- es el chico que ahora tiene a un lado y quien fuera lo mismo que él para Rin. Su mejor amigo.

.

—Nadie me envió, Yamazaki-kun —finalmente aclara el de ojos verdes, guardando silencio, dejando a la expectativa—. Kisumi Shigino fue compañero suyo en la primaria Sano ¿cierto? —Sousuke encarna una ceja. _Ah, fue ese idiota_, piensa, y se reprende a sí mismo. Odia guardarse pensamientos, pero parece que esa noche en especial prefiere querer retenerlos a decirlos en voz alta. Respinga, mostrándole finalmente otra expresión diferente a la seriedad tatuada que ofrece siempre—. Él tiene un hermano pequeño, Ayato-kun. Hemos platicado mucho estos días

.

No hay cambio de expresión por parte de Sousuke, sigue sin comprender a dónde quiere llegar el de cabellos verdosos con esa charla a media noche. No es su obligación escucharlo, del mismo modo que no es obligación del de ojos esmeraldinos haber ido hasta ahí solo para hablarle sobre el hermano pequeño de quien fuera uno de sus amigos de infancia. Hay otro propósito escondido, y quizá es la razón por la que los ojos turquesa del de Samezuka lo miran intensamente. Con Rin siempre funciona ya que es tan legible como la caligrafía de su profesora de primaria, pero con este chico es diferente porque lo desconoce en su totalidad.

.

—Debo suponer que te sientes mal por mí ¿cierto? —Makoto inhala aire repentinamente, algo parecido a un respiro de desconcierto—. Si no te envió Nanase, y tampoco Kisumi, no entiendo que haces aquí… —lo escrudiñó con la mirada. _Mierda,_ pensó intentando recordar su nombre otra vez. No era como que quisiera recordarlo en realidad.

.

—Tachibana Makoto —y tampoco era como que lo hubiese esperado, no de la forma en que los puros ojos verdes del de Iwatobi le daban a entender, Con un brillo intenso casi añorante haciéndole suponer que le entusiasmaba decirle su nombre.

.

—Ah si —rio, pero no con amabilidad, y Makoto lo supo, que Yamazaki Sousuke ocultaba algo más que el secreto de su hombro lesionado. Porque esos ojos se parecían mucho a los suyos—. La sombra de Nanase —vuelve a reírse, con voz cargada de sátira pero a la vez doliente.

.

—Yamazaki-kun… —el flequillo oscuro de Sousuke ensombrece su rostro, y si Makoto quisiera, él habría caído en el mismo abismo que el de Samezuka.

.

Sousuke aprecia a Rin tanto como lo envidia por la capacidad que posee. Pero no puede desquitarse con él, no con quien ha compartido tantos años de risas en el pasado, con quien ha compartido el mismo sueño; es por eso que toda esa masa de negatividad la ha dejado caer en Haru, la continuación de un sueño que él (Sousuke) pudo haber tenido. Y Makoto es el único que puede entenderlo, porque a pesar desconocerlo, no hace falta verse a sí mismo en esa posición.

.

Makoto aprecia de la misma manera a Haru, al mismo tiempo que siente un poco de envidia. Y sucede lo mismo. No puede odiarlo, por lo que la única opción que le queda es direccionar todos esos pesares hacia Rin.

.

De pronto el aire se silencia, dejando una fúnebre escasez en ambos. Una vacío que no pueden llenar, una pena compartida que lamentar.

.

—Deberías ir a casa, Tachibana

.

—Yo no soy… —los ojos de Makoto se oscurecen, y es cuando los demonios, que él había creído que habían desaparecido, nuevamente avivan con fuerza— no soy una sombra de Haru

.

—¿Huh? —bastan un par de segundos transcurridos para que Sousuke compare la mirada alicaída de Makoto con la suya. Se vuelve el reflejo de sus propios demonios también. De esos que habían comenzado a perseguirlo en el momento en que Rin mencionó aquella posibilidad de que podría asistir a la misma universidad que él. Algo inexistente para él, pero no para el Matsuoka.

.

—Así que…tu tampoco eres la sombra de Rin —la avidez que brota repentinamente de los ojos color berilo de Sousuke lo abruma a sí mismo. Palabras de un extraño haciendo eco en su cabeza, otorgándole todo juicio. La razón de Makoto, de estar ahí, va más allá del hecho de sentir lástima o preocupación. Está ahí porque se ha sentido empático con cierto muchacho malhumorado y sereno, al que vio solo aquella vez durante el relevo del evento de Iwatobi SC Returns—. Tienes un sueño que perseguir ¿cierto? —el de cabellos oscuros emite monosílabos incomprensibles, signo de que, por primera vez, siente que alguien es a fin a él.

.

_"__La primera vez que conocí a Haru, y tras perder contra él, no sentí envidia ni enojo, porque sentí que había conocido a alguien más increíble que yo"_

_._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Rin, dichas abiertamente a él en una de sus tantas conversaciones durante los entrenamientos.

.

_—"__Alguien más increíble…"_ —quien estaba delante de él. Ese extraño que ahora le sonreía con los ojos estrellados, haciéndole honor a su nombre. Honestidad. Eso significa _Makoto_—. _"Rin, no eres tan idiota después de todo"_ —piensa Sousuke ladeando una mueca, lo más cercano a una sonrisa. Cierra los ojos, tomándose el atrevimiento de reír de una manera tan sincera y encantadora que a Makoto le ha entorpecido los sentidos. Una risa contagiosa que se vuelve suya también—. Tachibana —las risas del de Iwatobi aminoran, y es la manera tan impetuosa y eufórica en que resplandecen los ojos turquesa de Sousuke, la que hace que su pecho se infle de ansiedad sintiendo ese bienestar ajeno hacerlo próspero—. Dile esto a Nanase. Hasta el día en que yo muera, ese día dejaré de luchar —los ojos de Makoto le sonríen, o esa es la impresión que Sousuke sobreentiende al verlos entrecerrarse y ligeramente inquietarse.

.

Así son los ojos de Makoto en este momento. Como si un lago sosegado fuera estremecido y tocado, por una hoja que ha caído sobre su mansa superficie, volviéndolo trémulo.

.

Así es el corazón de Sousuke en este momento. Como si las ramas y hojas de su propio árbol fueran acariciadas y bendecidas por una brisa estimulante, llenándolo nuevamente de entereza y esperanza.

.

—Hn —emite el de sonrisa siempre risueña junto a un asentamiento efusivo con su cabeza—. Yo tampoco dejaré de luchar, Yamazaki-kun

.

Porque esa noche Sousuke ha ganado algo más que la confianza que creyó que había perdido, ha ganado la sensación de haber conocido a alguien más increíble que él. Alguien que no es Rin.

.

Porque el tiempo se los lo dirá suavemente, olvidando el hecho de cuando, a temprana noche, se sentían impotentes. El dolor al ellos sentirse desechados ya no existirá luego de esa noche, y las ganas de Sousuke por levantar su brazo y estirarlo al cielo cada mañana prevalecerá diariamente.

.

_"…__hasta que muera"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

_**N**otas:_

Bueno, como dije, es mi primer SouMako hahaha, no tan meloso como hubiese querido ya que el reto en si es escribir sobre "_Personaje favorito"_, que en este caso elegí a Sousuke. Lo amo, aunque siento de que su historia daba para mas, pero bueno, no todo se puede en la vida (?) :v

En fin, según leí en las bases de este reto se pueden hacer hasta tres one-shots con la misma temática. Quizá haga otro, no lo se, últimamente no ando de tiempo. Ademas de que tengo pendiente la continuación de un fic de otro fandom xDD y otras cosillas. En fin, espero que el tiempo este a mi favor antes de que regrese a clases, sino todo se ira a la mierda (?)

Y bueno, espero que no se me haya ido un dedazo o un _horror_ ortográfico ;-;

¡Chao!

l

l

l

v

_**No me manoseen ;-;**_


End file.
